The Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S57-9898, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3014387, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-212438, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-133492, disclose structures of vending machines for vending an article such as a toy contained in a plastic capsule without large angular portions on its surface in exchange of a predetermined number of coins. In these vending machines, an article selection mechanism or article moving mechanism, which is equipped with a rotating drum and a rotating disk, is disposed under an article stocker chamber containing the articles. The article selection mechanism randomly selects one of the articles stored in the article stocker chamber and moves the same to an article dispensing opening.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S57-9898
Patent document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3014387
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-212438
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-133492